The Twilight 25, Round 3
by coolbreeeze
Summary: 25 picture prompts. Each chapter stands alone. 3 months to finish. Some drabbles, some one-shots. Various pairings - mostly E/B, E/J, and B/J. Ready. Set. Go.
1. Time

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 16 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/bd7cNB

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**A/N: Ok, so here is the deal. The Twi 25 is a writing challenge, encouraging anyone with a pen name to take 3 months, and 25 prompts and turn them into stories. The stories can either be a drabble (exactly 100 words) or a one shot (1,000 words or more). This round, it's all picture prompts. (all of which can be found on the LJ page linked above). Also, in this round, all of the stories must stand alone. My stories will be mostly contain, Edward, Bella and Jasper, but I'm sure some other familiar names will pop up here and there. The ratings will vary, anywhere from K to M. **_

_**I truly hope you enjoy my take on the pictures and the stories I saw unfold. **_

**_I don't own it. S. Meyer gets that credit._**

* * *

_**Time**_

I stared at the bare wall in front of me. Only two minutes had gone by since I last checked my watch.

I received a text from my wife ten minutes ago. It was burning a hole in my pocket.

_I have a gift for you when you get home_.

Included was a picture of her wrapped in nothing but a red ribbon.

Finally, the clock hit 5 and I bolted out of my chair. Just as I stepped out of my cube, I heard my boss.

"Edward, we have an emergency!"

My present was going to have to wait.

* * *

**_Many thanks to my beta_ _carabeth_**

**_Reviews are love._**


	2. Spark

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 23 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/cwkEhz

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it. S. Meyer gets that credit.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Spark **_

I watched the sun rise from our bedroom window. It was too early for either of us to be up.

Edward was sleeping, tucked into my side. My sun-kissed arm, in sharp contrast to his milky skin, was wrapped around his waist.

I moved my hand from behind him to push a stray lock of bronze hair off his forehead.

Ever so gently, I brushed my lips against his, murmuring my love.

Even after five years together, I felt the hot flame of desire course through my veins each time he was near me.

He was my heart, my everything.

* * *

_**Many thanks to my beta carabeth. **_

**_I'd love to know what you think. _**


	3. Bond

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 12 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/c8aJXB

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Alice

Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it. S. Meyer gets that credit. _**

* * *

_**Bond**_

"EDWARD!" Alice shrieked. "You have to wear it! It's the proper thing to do!"

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, and reluctantly put on the wide brim straw hat.

"Happy now?" He looked around at the party as Alice beamed at him. In attendance were all the usual suspects: her panda bear, polar bear, and grizzly bear, each wearing their very own tea party hat.

He reminded Alice he'd be in 3rd grade soon, and couldn't play pretend with her anymore.

But until then, he indulged her, drank up his tea and even wore the pink boa this time.

* * *

_**Many thanks to my beta carabeth.**_

_**Let me know what you think by reviewing. **_


	4. Bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 15 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/cVZ1Ct

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it. S. Meyer gets that credit._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Bliss **_

The light bounced off the diamond like a million suns shining on the sea.

My hand was in front of my mouth as I gasped for air.

"Say it again," I choked out.

"Baby, be my heart, be my home. Marry me," he repeated with conviction.

I dropped down to my knees and threw my arms around his neck, knocking him off balance.

"Yes. Yes!" I uttered. He kissed my lips with more ferocity than I had ever known.

As I felt the metal of the ring slip onto my finger, I chanted my love to him.

I was floating.

* * *

_**Many thanks to my beta carabeth **_

_**Reviews are love.**_


	5. Escape

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 3 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/a7pQMx

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Escape**_

I had to move quickly. I could hear his heavy footfalls hitting the pavement with precision.

I knew if he caught me, I wouldn't live to see another day.

My hair whipped around my face as I ran down the dark street.

As I turned the corner, my body slammed into a sturdy figure.

The man gripped my upper arm to steady me.

"Are you okay Miss?"

I looked up into his blue eyes and didn't see the malice I was used to staring at every day.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

"No. Please, help me."

* * *

_**Thank you carabeth for fixing my mistakes. This came to me on the plane today. Reviews are love. **_


	6. Broken

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #:  19 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/akbRuQ

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it.

* * *

**_

_**Broken**_

His fingers moved swiftly along the keys. His body rocked forward to push the pedals, blending the chords together in harmonious cadence.

With each note that rang in the air, he remembered things about her that his mind was unable to erase.

He felt _her_ warmth sitting beside him. He smelled _her_ citrus scent. He saw _her _eyes filled with unshed tears.

Each old memory was made new again and he gasped for air he didn't even need to survive.

The words that previously stuck to his tongue tumbled out in a plea to an empty room.

"Bella, forgive me."

* * *

_**Thanks for helping me through this one carabeth. ILY!**_


	7. Anchor

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 25 www[dot[bit[dot]ly/daH3H6

Pen name: coolbreeeze

Pairing: Bella/Alice

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Anchor**_

I felt her hand wrap around mine as the sun rose in the distance.

"It's going to be okay you know."

"Is it?" I turned to Alice, feeling the tears spill onto my cheeks.

"Yes, it really is." She squeezed my hand a little bit harder.

We stood in silence as the clouds parted, allowing daylight to break through.

"Bella," she whispered. "Sometimes, it's okay to be weak. Sometimes it's okay to hurt. Sometimes, it's okay to breakdown."

I fell to the ground and she wrapped her arms around my shaking body.

I took a deep breath. "I'm so scared."

* * *

_**This was inspired after the lovely Just Shireen helped me through a bunch of stuff this week. ILY bb.**_

_**Thank you carabeth for fixing my comma issues. ILY too!**_


	8. Sacred

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 5 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/boOTCO

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sacred**_

Edward fiddled with the fraying ribbon binding the bundle of letters together. He gave them to Jasper.

"You kept these? The whole time?" Jasper asked, his voice quivering with emotion.

"It was the only way I could feel you." Edward reached out and placed his hand on Jasper's cheek.

Jasper gasped at the tingle that ran through his body.

"It feels like I never left." Jasper took a step forward and placed his lips on Edward's mouth.

The kiss spoke the words that would forever remain on paper.

"I love you."

"I miss you."

"I'll be home soon."

"Forever, yours."

* * *

_**I hope everyone who saw Eclipse enjoyed it. I know I did. It inspired this Military-sper. TEAM JASPER FTW! Thanks for the beta job carabeth. Reviews are love. **_


	9. Hush

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 22 www[dot[bit[dot]ly/bLG6xm

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hush**_

"Do you think you can be quiet, baby?"

Edward looked at me, the lust already evident in his eyes, and nodded slowly.

I rubbed my hand over the prominent bulge in his pants and grabbed the zipper, sliding it down at an excruciatingly slow rate.

He took a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching.

Once he was satisfied with our privacy, I pulled his erect cock out and he hissed as I ran my fingers up his length.

I leaned over and took him in my mouth without hesitation.

His lap was my favorite place to be.

* * *

_**Yeah...just pure smut up in here. ;) Hope you liked it. Thanks carabeth for helping my comma problem!**_


	10. Strength

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #:  18 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/a2x064

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Strength**_

She watched as the papers submerged deeper into the puddle.

The ink bled down the pages, erasing the words she spent writing and re-working.

It was better this way. He should hear what she had to say face to face. Ink to paper was just a coward move.

He needed to see the conviction in her eyes, the steeliness in her voice and the steadiness of her hand when she said _it's over._

She would no longer back down from him and his excuses.

She readied herself and stepped over the water, leaving the papers, along with her weakness, behind.

* * *

_**Thanks to my bb carabeth for the beta work**_

_**P.S As some of you know, Fandom Gives Back Eclipse just ended and as it stands, we as a fandom have raised over $125,000 (the number keeps growing) for Alex's Lemonade Stand (helping to fight childhood cancer). That is over $40,000 more than was raised last year. It's things like this that make me want to shout from the roof tops that I'm a twihard. It's proof that no matter how big or small a donation, every dollar counts. We should give ourselves a giant pat on the back. And if you aren't familiar with FGB, or ALS, you can get more info at www[dot]thefandomgivesback[dot]com. **_


	11. Detour

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 11 www[dot]bit[dot[ly/9YePfO

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Bella/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it

* * *

_**

_**Detour**_

"We're lost." I looked over at Jasper who was furrowing his brow.

"No, we're not." He brought the map closer to his face as though that would help.

"Yes. We are." I glanced out the window at the desolate road we'd been traveling down for two hours.

Using the seclusion in my favor, I unbuckled my seatbelt and maneuvered myself over to his lap.

His eyes widened with anticipation as I threw the map in the passenger seat.

I kissed him hard, eliciting a groan. Leaning in, I whispered in his ear, "There's no one I'd rather be lost with."

* * *

_**I know, I know. Bella/Jasper squicks some of you out. But I love to it much to my beta's dismay. *big grin* Thanks carabeth. **_


	12. Glutton

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #:  2 www[dot]bit[dot[ly/98eSUr

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it

* * *

_**

_**Glutton **_

I swirled the amber liquid around in my glass as I waited for him. Again.

My eyes stung as I took a hefty gulp, letting the whiskey burn down my throat.

Our secret rendezvous were starting to wear on me. My mind and heart were heavy, buzzing with anticipation that one day, this could be more.

For awhile, every time we said goodbye, I thought he'd tell me he was leaving her. But now, I no longer held my breath.

I was tired of waking up alone; my mind clouded with guilt and shame.

I wanted to be his everything.

* * *

_**For the record, this was EPOV. Thanks carabeth. ILY!**_


	13. Feast

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 7 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/aX0KUb

Pen name: coolbreeeze

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it.

* * *

_**

_**Feast**_

His steps were quick and light on the ground as he moved fast to catch up to the girl.

He could smell the fear and adrenaline radiating off her. He savored the sharp scent on his tongue and venom pooled in his mouth.

This would be a quick, clean kill. There was no time for games anymore.

The girl suddenly stopped as she felt him approach.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

Before she could react, he grabbed her arm, making her back, flush with his chest. He didn't want to look in her eyes when he spoke.

"You."

* * *

**_A little Darksper for your reading pleasure...the things I come up with when I'm not listening to a conference call :D Thanks to carabeth for the quick beta job _**


	14. Bare

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 21 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/cYph9L

Pen name: coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Rating: T (maybe M)

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_Over half done..._**

**_I don't own it.

* * *

_**

_**Bare**_

Jasper's back was slick with sweat from their run.

"Babe, can we take a break?" he asked Edward, who barely seemed winded.

"Just a little further Jazz. I promise, it's worth it."

Jasper begrudgingly trudged along, trying to keep pace with Edward's strides.

As he crossed over the dirt path, he finally saw what they were running to; a hidden lake, complete with a rope swing.

"Strip." Edward's voice ghosted over Jasper's ear.

He quickly shed his clothes and turned to Edward, who now only wore his signature cocky grin.

Edward's eyes danced with mischief. "It's time to get wet."

* * *

_**Mmmm I like my boys wet. How 'bout you? ;) Thanks carabeth!**_


	15. Captive

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 10 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/d7hiPn

Pen name: coolbreeeze

Pairing: Alice

Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Captive**_

She pedaled faster and faster, causing the leaves to billow up and surround her in yellow and orange.

The ribbons on her handlebars blew in the wind as she flew down the hill.

Sometimes, she thought if she went far enough away from home, she'd end up in Oz.

She could have three friends to lead her on adventures, rivalling the ones she kept in her head.

She'd be popular and save the day...and most of all, she'd be happy.

For Dorothy, there was no place like home.

For her, it was the last place she wanted to be.

* * *

_**Thanks carabeth**_


	16. Staccato

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 8 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/9tqjsb

Pen name: coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it.

* * *

**_

_**Staccato**_

The door slammed, knocking a picture off the wall.

Their tongues moved at a frantic pace.

Clothes fell to the ground without rhyme or reason.

Darkness cloaked their bodies as hands roamed, flicked and caressed.

Skin radiated heat, pulsed, and was slick to the touch.

Licks fell over each inch of naked body.

Skin puckered under a gentle blow.

Eyes vibrant with lust; a head and lips were engorged.

Hips came together, in a pumping, grinding frenzy.

In out.

In out.

In out.

Backs arched, mouths groaned, bodies released.

Whispered words floated in the air.

Sleep came fast and hard.

* * *

_**This is pretty different from anything I've ever written. Not sure how anyone else will feel about it, but I like it hehe. Thanks Carabeth.**_


	17. Perfection

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #:  6 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/apKoVs

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it**_

* * *

_**Perfection **_

"And they lived happily ever after." Edward gently closed the book, hoping not to wake his daughter.

He smoothed back her dark curls and kissed her forehead. Swinging his legs down off the bed, he got up and tucked his angel's covers up to her chin.

He turned on her nightlight and noticed Bella, who leaned against the door jamb.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her as close as he could. She closed her eyes and sighed as he kissed her forehead twice.

Edward rested his hand on her swollen belly just as the baby kicked.

"Good night?" she asked.

"The best."

* * *

_**This was inspired by one of my bffs, who just told me she's having a baby and I'm going to be an Aunt. I am so excited! Thanks carabeth**_.


	18. Innocence

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 14 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/ao09WR

Pen name: coolbreeeze

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Innocence **_

He spun the bottle cap on the table as he waited.

The words he practiced in front of the mirror were getting muddled in his head.

He heard footsteps as Jasper let himself into the Cullen house. After this many years of friendship, and now, more, there was no such thing as a locked door.

Jasper made his way to Edward, noticing his furrowed brow. He panicked that something was wrong.

"Edward?" Jasper said cautiously.

Before he could lose his nerve, Edward blurted out, "Be my boyfriend!"

Jasper laughed, as he kissed him. "Silly boy, I thought I already was."

* * *

_**Thanks carabeth for the beta work & JustShireen for a quick pre-read. Finally, thank you to all my reviewers, you guys make me smile xoxo**_


	19. Lucent

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 17 www[dot]/bit[dot]ly/8YsALv

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Bella/Edward/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_The deadline is quickly approaching. EEEP! *buckles down to write* Oh, and as always, I don't own it.

* * *

_**

_**Lucent **_

"No Edward, you have to push it harder."

"Bella, it's in as far as it can go."

"Ugh, it's hanging to the left," she noted.

"Well, maybe if I shift..." Edward began to move.

Bella panicked. "No! It's going to break!"

"I should grab Jasper to help. He can probably reach it better," Edward yelled across the house. "Hey J! Come here and see if you can get it in."

Jasper appeared in the doorway, "What can I do you for?"

Edward wiped his brow. "Dude, we've been trying to get this light fixture in for an hour. Little help?"

* * *

_**Who all thought I was going pervy? Don't be shy, raise your hands :) Thanks for fixing my punctuation mess carabeth! **_


	20. Angle

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 24 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/94lkeq

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own anything you recognize.**_

* * *

_**Angle**_

"Ok, Jasper. Turn. Turn...turn!"

"I just don't think it's going to fit, Edward."

I adjusted the weight of the couch in my hands. "No, we've got this. Ready? Pivot...pivot...PIVOT!"

"Shit! Maybe we can go up the fire escape?"

"Seriously Jasper? You want to wrangle this thing up the metal stairs of death?"

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea," he huffed.

"Alright, grab your end..."

"Oh, I'll grab an 'end'." Jasper smirked.

"Baby, the faster we move, the faster you can fuck me on it. Okay?"

I watched his jaw drop. "Touche. Now, pivot!"

* * *

_**p.s. if you've never seen the pivot episode of Friends, you're missing out on a good laugh. You can see a clip on youtube www[dot[bit[dot]ly/q59ng Thanks carabeth!**_


	21. Operator

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 20 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/aiOkUO

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Alice/Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**_I don't own it.

* * *

_**

_**Operator **_

"Alice, will you please tell Edward that we're not talking."

I leaned over to him. "Bella said you're not talking."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Can you please tell Bella I said I'm sorry."

I leaned back over to Bella. "Edward says he's-"

She didn't even let me finish. "Please tell Edward that 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it."

Edward faced her. "You can tell Bella that she needs to stop being so irrational."

Bella squared her shoulders at my brother. "And you can tell him, I'll be irrational whenever I damn well please."

_This was going to be a long night_.

* * *

_**I also have Lady Gaga's Telephone stuck in my head because of that picture prompt. Anyway... Thanks carabeth!**_


	22. Genesis

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 1 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/c9OFlr

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own the Twi stuff or the idea behind this prompt. That creativity belongs to carabeth.**_

* * *

_**Genesis**_

"How much time is left?"

I peered at the clock. "Thirty seconds."

Edward ran his hands over his face. "Longest seconds of my life."

The timer went off; the ding reverberated in the air.

"_You_ look." I shoved the stick at him.

"Bella, I don't-" His green eyes were wide.

"Please, just do it."

He studied the stick. "One or two lines means positive?"

"Two."

"We're pregnant," he said. He grabbed me and spun around, setting me down quickly.

"Oh shit! Sorry!"

"Edward, it's fine. We're fine." I paused, feeling tears on my cheeks. "We're going to be a family."

* * *

_**Thanks for the suggestion, and the beta work carabeth. ILY! And errr, 2nd pregnancy drabble...Huh. You'd think I was expecting. *shudders at the thought* But alas, I blame this on seeing a 2nd ultrasound of my soon to be niece or nephew just the other day. :)**_


	23. Comfort

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 9 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/cy9eRC

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**2 more to go! I don't own it.**_

* * *

_**Comfort**_

"Edward, would you relax?" I watched as he paced back and forth.

"Jasper, this is your sister; your best friend," he huffed. "And her husband, who from the looks of it, could kick my ass into next Monday."

"No, Edward, you are my best friend." I wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to calm him down. "And Emmett's harmless."

"So you say." His glasses did little to hide the panic behind his eyes.

"So I _know_. They're going to love you because I do."

"Yeah?"

The doorbell rang.

"Yeah," I said, kissing the rest of his fears away.

* * *

_**Sooooo close to be being done. Thanks carabeth for your quick turn around :)**_


	24. Eternal

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 4 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/cHa3mS

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Bella/Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**I don't own it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Eternal**

"What are you doing out here?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned back into his embrace. "Just getting a feel for it."

"A feel for what, baby?"

"You know, this whole never needing a coat during winter thing."

I felt the vibration of his chuckle in my back.

I spun around. His golden eyes bore into my crimson ones.

"Let's go inside." he said.

"And what? Warm up?" I winked at him.

"Yeah, something like that." His lust rolled onto me in a frantic wave.

I'd never been happier than right then to have forever with him.

* * *

_**So, there was this little mix up with me misreading the deadline for Twi 25. I thought we had through Aug 1, but apparently it was only until Aug 1. Anyway, I had everything finished to post Aug 1, but *shrug* what are you gonna do. Well, in my eyes, I still finished and that's all that matters. :)**_

_**Thanks for the beta work carabeth**_


	25. More

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 13 www[dot]bit[dot]ly/9tkMbG

Pen name:  coolbreeeze

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

_**Last one folks. And once again, I don't own it. *whispers* this may or may not be pure smut.**_

* * *

_**More**_

I unlocked the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. I was already late because some fucking storm delayed my plane out of Detroit. My delay was longer than my actual flight to Chicago. All I wanted was to get home to Bella. She told me she was going to try and stay up until I got there, but here I was, just walking in the door at a quarter past two.

I shut the door behind me, leaving my suitcase in the foyer; I could deal with moving it once I was fully awake. It was quiet in the house except for the hum of the dishwasher. I threw my coat and boots on the bench near the door and began to make my way upstairs.

A soft light glowed from the bathroom, giving me a sense of direction in the hallway. I needed to wash the stale airplane smell off me before I climbed into bed. We had a bathroom in suite, but I didn't want to disturb Bella, so I stripped down in our guest bathroom.

The hot water felt so good on my body and I came close to falling asleep in the shower. Shutting everything off, I grabbed a towel from our linen closet, wrapping it around my waist.

As I made it to our bedroom I saw the door was wide open. Bella was sprawled across the sheets. Her long dark hair flowed over the pillow case and one leg was dangerously close to falling off the edge of the bed.

I laughed to myself as she let out a little snore/snort combination. She wasn't the most graceful sleeper, but damn was she cute.

She shifted a bit, causing the sheet to fall off her leg. My breath hitched when I realized she was wearing my favorite pair of panties. They were probably the most innocent pair she owned; off white with colorful flowers and each and every time she wore them, I wanted to tear them off her body.

Walking over to the bed, I was finally able to see that those fuck hot panties were the only thing she was wearing. She was laying partially on her side, leaving her mostly exposed to me. Her bare shoulder looked good enough to bite...lick...suck. I needed her.

The front of my towel began to shift as I felt my hard on press into the terry cloth. I dropped it from my body and put one knee onto the bed, swinging my other one around so that I straddled her body.

"Edward?" she whispered as she slowly fluttered her eyes, trying to wake up.

"Hey baby, I'm home." I leaned down, brushing her hair off her cheek and kissing the exposed skin.

"You're late." She turned so she was flat on her back, her big brown eyes still hooded from sleep.

"I know. Let me make it up to you?" I leaned back down to nuzzle her neck. I felt my cock brush against her hip.

She whimpered. "Maybe." I smirked as she moved her head to give me better access to her sweet spot.

I pressed soft kisses against her cool skin. My tongue darted out, swirling a pattern back and forth.

She began to shift beneath me. "Ed-Edward...more."

"Gladly." I blew air across the area I licked, causing her flesh to pucker. I let my full weight settle on top of her body, as I continued to lick and suck.

When I moved my head up, we came nose to nose. "Love you," she said. I didn't say it back...this time. Instead, I brought my lips to hers and kissed her hard.

Immediately, her mouth opened to me and her tongue moved against mine. I brought my left hand up to cup her face. My fingers slid into her hair, right behind her ear, and I gently massaged her scalp.

"More." she said, pulling away from our kiss to take a deep breath.

I rolled us so that she was on top of me and I was laying down. "Sit up," I commanded. She lifted her torso off mine, keeping a knee on either side of my hips.

I brought my knees up behind her. "Lean back." She obeyed. "Good girl." Taking both hands, I began to trace the line of her body, starting at her thighs and working my way up her hips and to her waist.

I felt her shudder at my touch as my hands came around to her breasts. I let my palms ghost over the top of her nipples, just barely brushing against the rosy, hardened peaks.

"More?" I asked.

She nodded.

I took my thumb and forefinger and began to gently pinch both nipples simultaneously. Her body started to move on it's own accord as she thrust her pussy down on my pelvis.

"Fuck Edward." She put her hands into her hair, pulling it away from her face.

I brought my hands down her stomach, slightly tickling her as I made my way to the waistband of her panties.

I teased along the thin elastic band. I ran a finger down the front of the material, only stopping once I hit the wet spot.

"Wet already?" I asked as I began to press my finger against her clit.

She nodded. Her mouth hung open slightly and she was taking in quiet gasps of air.

"What am I going to do with my naughty girl?"

She seemed to snap out of her lust induced trance. "If you know what's good for you, you'll move your fingers under the cotton and find the source of the wetness," Bella said without blinking an eye.

"Touche." I slipped one finger under the edge of her panties, letting my finger slide along her slick heat.

Her knees slid down my sides as she leaned back, further into my thighs.

I used this angle to my vantage point. Keeping my fingers under the cotton, I sought out her clit and began to rub my thumb against it.

"Unngghh Edward..Right there..." she moaned.

I continued my ministrations against her body; slowly running my thumb down to her lips and spreading the wetness around, helping me slide up and around her swollen clit. I found complete bliss as she began to unravel.

I didn't want her to get too comfortable here, because I had plans for her. I removed my hand and heard her growl.

"Easy there tiger," I said as I licked her juices off my thumb. "As much as I love these panties, they need to go." I sat up, shifting her body upward. I dropped my knees so she could crawl off me. She laid down, raising her hips and shimming the panties down her long creamy legs.

She looked over at me. "So, what are these 'plans' baby?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Get over here and sit on my face."

She scrambled back onto her knees and moved up my body faster than I'd ever seen before.

Her pussy hovered above my mouth, but much too far away for my liking. I grabbed her hips, pulling her down further, my tongue came out to meet her the rest of the way.

I took my time licking and sucking every inch of her body that covered my mouth. Her hands gripped the headboard behind me and I felt her body begin to quake.

"Fuck, I'm coming...oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

She was breathing heavy; her flush spread over her body. My grip on her hips faltered some as she tried to move away from me.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Her eyes were glazed over and she licked her lips. "I wanted to give you some room."

I pulled her back on top of me. "Nuh uh. I don't want a single inch of space between us." I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and went in for another kiss.

She settled easily over my cock. Reaching slightly between her legs, she gripped it in her hand. My dick twitched in relief and I thought I might cum right then.

Using her hand, she guided me into her wet heat and I immediately felt her walls contract around me.

"God baby..." I moaned out. I almost didn't want her to move. Almost.

I watched as she started to move up and down, my cock slipping easily in and out of her.

Her hands were braced on my shoulders and her blunt nails were digging into the skin.

Her tits bounced with each movement. I licked my thumb and ran it over her nipple, flicking it on each pass.

"Shit baby, more," she cried out.

I was going to explode. I began to thrust upwards on her set rhythm, setting a relentless pace.

It was too frantic and I slipped out of her on my up motion.

"FUCK." I yelled out. I grabbed my dick, and aligned it back between her lips. I once again slid in easily.

I wrapped my hand around her backside, to bring our timing back together. The last thing I wanted was to leave her body again.

Our bodies were slick with sweat as we moved against each other. I could feel my balls tighten and knew it was only a matter of time before I came.

She continued to writhe as she moaned. "So close baby."

I needed to make her come so I used my finger on her clit again; praying she'd fall over the edge.

My body began to shake and I felt the coil inside my snap.

"Bella...ba-baby, I'm gonna come."

Her hand gripped my shoulder even harder and she acknowledged my declaration with a whimper.

Somehow, I managed to work her clit as I fucking exploded into her; I cried out beneath her. "Fuck! Unnngh...Fuck!" I was gasping for air as she continued to work herself on my cock.

"I'm coming...I'm coming. Shit! Edward!" Her walls throbbed around me as she came.

I brushed my fingers against her, and she slapped them away.

"Too sensitive," she breathed out.

"Sorry baby." I brought her down next to me, and snuggled her into my side. Right where she belonged.

She sighed and kissed my neck. "You need to go away for work more often."

I laughed, letting out a yawn.

She ran her fingers down my chest. "Go to sleep baby," she whispered.

"Mmmm'kay." I could barely keep my eyes open, but I managed to get out, "Round two when we wake up?"

"Go to sleep Edward," she said a bit more sternly.

"Kay, love you," I said.

I heard her mumble "Love you more." as I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_**The a/n where I ramble: Well, 3 months later, here I am, hitting the complete button. I have to thank my beta carabeth, for holding my hand through this whole process and dealing with my crazy. Thanks to JustShireen for being a second pair of eyes on some of these bad boys. And an extra big thank you to OnTheTurningAway and anythingzombie who have reviewed every chapter since day 1. You ladies rock! Every single review, from every single person, makes me smile and I'm SO happy you all seemed to enjoy these stories as much as I do. Thank you all for popping my 3-digit review cherry. xoxoxo**_


End file.
